onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Nusstorte
|first = Chapter 854; Episode 822 |affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Minister of Transport; Pirate Executive |residence = Package Island |birth = January 23rd |jva = Kazuya Nakai }} Charlotte Nusstorte is the 12th son and 21st child of the Charlotte Family and an executive member of the Big Mom Pirates. He also serves as Totto Land's Minister of Transport, governing over Package Island. He is the eldest triplet brother of Basskarte and Dosmarche. Appearance Nusstorte is a large man with a massive head compared to the rest of his body. He has a very thick mustache and wears a pair of sunglasses, a purple commodore jacket, and a large indigo bicorne with a face that has an identical mustache. His head and bicorne together are nearly the same height as the rest of his body. He is also shown smoking a pipe. Personality Not much is known of Nusstorte's personality. However, as he took part in the Vinsmokes assassination plot, he can be considered loyal to his family and crew. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Transport, Nusstorte has authority over Package Island Nusstorte is considerably powerful for a member of the Big Mom Pirates as he was entrusted to lead a 10,000 strong army to invade the Germa Kingdom and destroy its scientifically advanced military. Both Charlotte Mont-d'Or and Charlotte Oven were certain that Nusstorte would be successful in stealing their cloning technology, but he is not strong enough to defeat the Vinsmoke Family. Weapons In the anime, he was shown wielding a large cutlass with enough skill to briefly clash with Sanji. The anime shows that his hat can shoot needles and blow wind with enough power to generate a hurricane. History Whole Cake Island Arc Nusstorte was present at Mont-d'Or's meeting regarding the Sanji Retrieval Team's status on Whole Cake Island. During the Tea Party/Wedding, he was shown to be surprised after several Luffys emerged from the wedding cake. He later took part in the siege on the alliance between the Straw Hats and the Fire Tank Pirates. When Bege deactivated his Big Father form, Nusstorte was among those who fired at the alliance before the Vinsmoke Family blocked the shots. When the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau, the bomb inside the chest detonated, causing the castle to collapse. The Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the whole castle into cake. He then led a squad to pursue the escaping Vinsmoke Family. Nusstorte and his squad were defeated by the Vinsmokes and they were thrown into the sea afterwards. Major Battles *Big Mom Pirates vs. Sanji Retrieval Team-Fire Tank Pirates-Vinsmoke Family alliance *Nusstorte and his pursuit squad vs. Germa 66 Filler Battles *Nusstorte, Laurin, and Charlotte Dosmarche vs. Sanji *Nusstorte vs. Vinsmoke Niji (Germa Kingdom) Anime and Manga Differences Additional scenes of the Big Mom Pirates' invasion of the Germa Kingdom are added in the anime. During the invasion, Nusstorte clashed with Niji. Trivia *His name comes from Bündner Nusstorte or Engadiner Nusstorte, a nut filled pastry. That follows the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family food themed names. *His appearance may be modeled after the mascot of the Cap'n Crunch cereal brand. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Nusstorte fr:Charlotte Nusstorte it:Charlotte Nusstorte ru:Шарлотта Нуссторте es:Charlotte Nusstorte pl:Charlotte Nusstorte Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Totto Land Ministers